overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Quaver
Quaver is a Brown minion and the Fourth Overlord's jester. Characterization Quaver, unlike most of his predecessors, is more jovial in his role as jester, in addition to possessing an obvious Irish accent. He concocts amusing poems about the feats and accomplishments of his Overlord. He prominently loses his right eye when, after the Minions recovered the frozen form of the Overlad, he stupidly sticks his face against the ice, trying to peer inside, before abruptly pulling off to avoid being burned to cinders by the "dragon" Gnarl mentions that is used to melt the ice. His missing eye is replaced by a glass one going forward that, due to his antics, frequently pops out. Although Quaver has similar mannerisms to his immediate predecessor, he is more sophisticated and more loyal to the Fourth Overlord than Jester was to the Third Overlord. His fellow minions, however, show a clear disdain for him (going so far as kicking him out of the Brown minion gate during the Overlad's training), because of his obnoxious poem-waxing, which are made to honor the Overlord and his journeys. His love of art is so great that when the Overlord finds and obtains a harp from the elves in the Nordberg Sanctuary, according to Gnarl, he fainted on the spot. After obtaining the harp, Quaver puts a Minion Band together to more formally sing his poems to the Overlord whenever in the Throne Room. According to Gnarl, Quaver is also the Netherworld Tower's resident chef, based on his comment about wondering what Quaver will make for lunch. Accolades Main Quests * Mayhem Maker '- The would-be Overlord harassed the children of Nordberg '' "Now there was a boy from the Nordberg Town who sent the locals screaming. But now the boy's become a man, he'll start his evil scheming!" * 'Leader of the Pack '- The Overlord made the wolves in the Hunting Grounds the Browns' mounts'' '' "Now Sire has found some wolven friends, there is no looking back. With his Browns aboard their steeds, he is the Leader of the Pack." * '''Red Rescuer'' ''- The Overlord reclaimed the Red Minion Hive'' "Our fiery friends are back with us, when will the fairies learn? In fighting Reds you´ll end up dead and something´s gonna burn!"'' * Sanctuary Smasher '- The Overlord invaded and attacked the Nordberg Sanctuary '' "Now Sire did find a Sanctuary, a place of magic light. He smashed it up, he smashed it down and had a real good smite!" * '''Rescuer of Kelda - The Overlord took Kelda as a Mistress'' '' "Feisty Kelda has come to join us, she looks handy in a brawl. I just hope she won't cut off my head, and mount it on the wall." * Nightmare of Nordberg '- The Overlord conquered Nordberg Town '' "Our Master has claimed Nordberg, a land of snow and ice. And now he will take sweet revenge, he's naughty, not nice!" * 'Global Warmer '- The Overlord ignited the tar pits in Nordhaven'' '' "The tarpits are all burning, the sky has turned black. The seas have started rising, global warming's right on track!" * 'Seafarer '- The Overlord used the Minions to sail a ship to Everlight'' '' "Our captain manned a mighty ship and sailed us through the straits. With his merry rowing Minions he discovered Elven gates!" * 'Green Grabber '- The Overlord reclaimed the Green Minion Hive'' '' "The Greens have come from the jungles deep. Where wind it never blows. It's not so swell to have the smell. Everybody hold your nose!" * 'Spider Squasher '- The Overlord defeated and killed the Spider Queen'' '' "Sire did kill the Spider Queen, her reign of terror ends. The Greens are very happy, cos we've got her little friends!" * '''Juno's Champion - The Overlord took Juno as a Mistress'' '' "Oh Juno is a lovely sight. I'm almost moved to tears. I hope she will sit down with me and gently stroke my ears!" * Evil of Everlight '- The Overlord conquered Everlight Town '' "Everlight was an Empire playground, a place of great excess. And now our Lord has conquered it, their tourist trap's a mess!" * '''Yeti Slayer - The Overlord killed the Yeti in the Empire Arena'' '' "Master slayed the Yeti fierce, he really was a thug. And I think we all agree, he looks better as a rug!" ** Yeti Petter '- The Overlord enslaved the Yeti in the Empire Arena '' "Lord subdued the Yeti fierce, he really was a thug. Master has him as a pet, he'd be better as a rug!" * 'Blue Bringer '- The Overlord reclaimed the Blue Minion Hive'' '' "The Blues are back in the evil fold. It's true they had a fright. But Sire did thwart Arena foes. It was a splendid sight!" * 'Wastelands Explorer '- The Overlord discovered and traveled to the Wastelands'' '' "The Master's been to the Wastelands, once our Minion home. Now it's where the magic's soured and oozing beasts to roam!" * 'Tower Heart Salvager '- The Overlord reclaimed and repaired the Tower Heart'' '' "The Tower Heart we thought was lost, it'd taken quite a knock. But now the Master's pieced it back together, it'll give our foes a shock!" * 'Corruptor of the Queen '- The Overlord took Fay as a Mistress after turning her into Dark Fay'' '' "The Sanctuary has been destroyed, Dark Fay has come to play! We may need more black velvet if she's going to stay!" ** '''Ghost Bringer - The Overlord took Fay as a Mistress after turning her into Ghost Fay'' '' "The Sanctuary has been destroyed and Queenie made a fuss. And now we got to pay the price, her ghost's moved in with us!" * 'King Killer '- The Overlord defeated and killed the Salamander King'' '' "The Salamander King is dead! He's just a piece of meat. The Reds are celebrating, cos his mounts will save their feet!" * 'Dark Emperor '- The Overlord defeated Solarius & the Devourer and crushed the Glorious Empire'' '' "Sire slew the Devourer, before it could eat the town. Now folks all call him Emperor for beating that blob down!" Side Quests * 'Rock On '- The Overlord kill 15+ enemies with a single Catapult boulder'' '' "His carnage is impressive. Of that there is no doubt. The rock did fly right through the air, one strike and they were out!" * 'Seal Slayer '- The Overlord killed 100 baby seals'' '' "Sire did slay the fluffy beasts, they didn't have a prayer. Now they'll make a nice warm muff. Our Lord the Seal Slayer!" * 'Gnome Grinder '- The Overlord killed 1000 gnomes'' '' "He's hunted down the little pests, their pointy hats did run. There's nothing like a gnome on fire to make for evil fun!" * 'Band Builder '- The Overlord acquired the harp for Quaver to use'' '' "Poor Quaver he does sing alone, sad times he had to weather. But now our Lord has looted Elves, he's got a band together!" * 'Master Builder '- The Overlord purchased half of all Tower upgrades'' '' "Our Lord has been building. Let's hope it's not a fad. Foreboding, dark and heinous, it's quite the evil pad!" ** 'Tyrant of the Tower '- The Overlord purchased all Tower upgrades'' '' "The ladies love a big 'un, the dark and looming power. And now he's built his own one, he's Tyrant of the Tower!" * 'Forger '- The Overlord created a new weapon and/or armor using the Forge'' '' "Sire has mastered forging, he's now prepared for battle. He'll inspire fear and loathing and cause teeth and bones to rattle!" * 'Minion Possessor '- The Overlord used a Possession Stone to take control of a Minion'' '' "Sire performed an unholy act, a Minion he did possess. Thankfully he let it go, before there was a mess!" * 'Hippy Humbler '- The Overlord dominated the turncoats in Nordberg Commune'' '' "Our Lord did crash the commune and captured them like bugs. They shall not run from him again. He's got no time for hugs!" * 'Rebel Rouser '- The Overlord dominated the rebels in Everlight Town'' '' "The elves tried to stir things up, and blow Everlight apart. But now they're slaves, just like the rest, it wasn't very smart!" ** 'Rebellion Queller '- The Overlord destroyed the rebels in Everlight Town'' '' "The rebels tried to stir things up, and blow Everlight apart. But now they're food for bugs and worms, it wasn't very smart!" * 'Minion Captain '- The Overlord saved the Minions that were lost in Everlight Jungle'' '' "Our Master saved his Minion crew from spider webs so icky. Now they're back to fight again, I hope they're not too sticky!" * 'Fairy Flattener '- The Overlord saved the Minions from the "feminine wiles" of a Fairy'' '' "Sire did slay a winged one! I don't know how they fly. They seem too round to leave the ground and ever reach the sky!" * 'Evil Presence '- The Overlord gained the Target spell'' '' "Evil Presence is with us, my very favorite spell! Make them fall upon their knees or send their bones to hell." * 'Dark Halo '- The Overlord gained the Halo spell'' '' "Master has a Halo to buff his army vast. Or turn that feisty spell on him and cause himself to blast." * 'Minion Handler '- The Overlord gained the Minion spell'' '' "Now Master can grab a Minion and send it to attack. Or use the fellow to buff himself with a light Minion snack!" * 'Tyrant of Nordberg '- The Overlord dominated/destroyed Nordberg Town'' '' "Sire is Tyrant of Nordberg, feared by one and all! No one can stand against him and those who try will fall!" * 'Tyrant of Everlight '- The Overlord dominated/destroyed Everlight Town'' '' "Hail Tyrant of Everlight, who made the Empire quail! There's no left to face you down who is not bound to fail!" * 'Minion Harvester '- The Overlord gathered 10 Lifeforce orbs'' '' "Life force has been gathered. Our Minions spring to work. They'll obey their Master. The killings just a perk!" * 'The Dominator '- The Overlord achieved a 100% Domination Tyranny Rating'' '' "Our Lord he loves to dominate, subversion is the key. All around do fear him, the land's on bended knee!" ** 'The Destructor '- The Overlord achieved a 100% Destruction Tyranny Rating'' '' "The Master loves destruction, the sound of screams and fear. For every soul that he cuts down, we Minions give a cheer!" * 'Ladies' Man '- The Overlord "convinced" the Mistresses to "get along"'' '' "With three ladies in the Tower, we feared it would be hell. But the Lord did sooth their savage ways and they all got on so well!" ** 'Kelda's Special Friend '- The Overlord favored Kelda as First Mistress'' '' "Kelda came from Nordberg, to our Tower she did descend. Our Lord won her affection, now he's her special friend." ** 'Juno's Special Friend '- The Overlord favored Juno as First Mistress'' '' "Oh Juno is an Empire gal, she's elegant and sleek. She showed our Lord exotic ways, I swear I didn't peak!" ** 'Dark Fay's Special Friend '- The Overlord favored Dark Fay as First Mistress'' '' "Now Fay's heart's been corrupted, she's got that evil spark. And when she closed the curtains, they both embraced the dark!" ** 'Ghost Fay's Special Friend '- The Overlord favored Ghost Fay as First Mistress'' '' "Fay is quite the temptress, though her time alive is done. She took our Lord to spiritual heights, the dead can have fun!" See also * Jesters for an overview of jesters in ''The Overlord'' Series. Behind the scenes Quaver is voiced by Stephen Critchlow. ru:Трынчак Category:Characters Category:Overlord II